Crystal Academy
by Crazypinkvamp
Summary: Takes place in the future, Dawn's kids have a sleepover, and they flashback about how their parents saved the world. Ikari-Contest-Oldrival-Pokeshipping
1. Introduction

Crystal Academy

**Hi every one. crazypinkvamp here. This is my first story and I'm not so good at writing, so please review and tell me my mistakes. Ikarshipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Pokeshipping. Intruders: Melody pokeshipping, Red and Lyra Oldrivalshipping, Brianna and Brendon Contestshipping, and Lucas and Ursula Ikarshipping.**

**Friends: Ethan, Kris, Hilbert, Hilda, Bianca, Cheren, Iris, Trip, Hugh, Nate, Rosa, Serena, Calem, Shauna, Janine, Flannery, Roxie, Kenny, Zoey.**

**Younger/ Older aquenteinces: Reggie, Barry, Max, Tate, Liza. **

**Chapter 1: Descriptions**

Misty Waterflower

Age: 15

Hometown: Cerulean City, Kanto

Appearance: Fiery red hair bit lower than her shoulders, ocean blue eyes.

Sisters: Daisy: 24, Lily: 21, Violet:18, Katrina: 10

Leaf Green

Age: 15

Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto

Appearance: Honeyish brown hair that reaches the bottom of her back, lime green eyes.

Brother: Damon: 2 and a half

May Maple

Age: 15

Hometown: Littleroot Town

Appearance: Light brown hair above her shoulders, hazel eyes

Brother: Max: 13

Dawn Berlitz

Age: 15

Hometown: Twinleaf town

Step brother: Barry: 14

Appearance: Midnight blue hair that reaches mid back, electric blue eyes.

The guys are pretty much the same, though Paul has a pony tail a bit below his shoulder blades, and they are all heartthrobs. Ash on the bottom, Gary and Drew a bit above him, and Paul on top, even though he hates it. Paul is a rebel child, who was kicked out of his house, Gary's parents died in a car crash.

**Here ya go! I feel sorry for Paul. The guys have been at that school since a year and they are older than the girls by a year. They're sophomores. **


	2. How it began

**Chapter 2: How it all began.**

**Me: Hiya everyone. In this chapter, we take a look into the future, Dawn's kids have a sleep over, and well... read and find out!**

**Leslie's POV**

**"Bye Caroline," I waved to my friend and entered my house. My brother hadn't come home, not yet at least. "Leslie, who was that?" my mom asked. **

**"Oh, a friend of mine"**

**"You didn't get into a fight with the girls, right?"**

**"'Course not mom! How could you think that way?"**

**"Oh. Alright" she replied and went back to cooking the poffins she was making.**

**"Oh! and mom, we're having a sleepover to night"**

**"What's the occasion?"**

**"Well, there's this new girl in town and we thought we could-"**

**"Hey Mom! 'Sup!" my brother shouted from the living room. He entered the kitchen and said "My friends are coming over tonight"**

**I hit my head on the table and groaned. Why tonight of all nights?**

**Oh wait, you're probably wondering, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU I WANT POKEMON, NOT A STUPID MOTHER DAUGHTER CHAT! **

**Well, My name's Leslie Shinji, daughter of Paul and Dawn Shinji, who, along with their friends, saved the universe. My parent's friends are **

**Aunt May and Uncle Drew Hayden, Aunt Misty and Uncle Ash Ketchum, and Aunt Leaf and Uncle Gary Oak.**

**All of them had twins born in the same year which was a huge coincidence. Well, my parents had me, and Mr. Stinky aka my brother Joe. Aunt May's daughter is my bff and Joe's gf, her son Michael (Mikey) is Joe's bff, and my bf. Aunt Misty's daughter, Marine my other bff is dating Aunt Leaf's son, Brandon, Joe's bff. Aunt Leaf's Daughter, my fourth and final best friend, is dating Aunt Misty's son, Joe's final bff Johnny. **

**Joe's POV**

***ding dong* **

**They're here! My sister rushed to the door and allowed 8 teens to walk in. Two of them are new in town, and the guy has a crush on her. I gotta say, she isn't bad, not that I care cause Alyssa would beat any girl any day. Following, the teens came 6 adults. immediately my mom and dad sat down with them. "Why don't you kids go and play, hm?"**

**Leslie's POV**

**After having the ultimate make over, food fight, and Truth or Dare, we decided to sit around and talk. Melissa, the new girl in or group was very shy so we decided to let her choose something to talk about.**

**"Well, I've always been interested in your parents story."**

**"Well then, let's tell her."**


	3. Important !

**Please read!**

**And a huge thanks to iloveikari for following. But I'm deleting this story! As all you Pokémon lovers out there know, Pokémon X and Y is coming this October. *squeals * I'm sooooooooo excited! Anyways, I decided to let off the story until more of the Kalos region is discovered. Either delete or stop updating. And if I don't get reviews, then I'll delete the story. Cuz what's the point if no one's reading it. Thanks to anyone who actually bothered to read my story. **

**( Personally, I think Nintendo and GameFreak made a huge mistake on the release date. If it was in the middle of Summer, the games would have been a bigger hit. But everyone is already verry excited, sooo, yeah. But WILL there be a Pokemon Z? )**


	4. Important Part 2

Hi everyone. I know that you're probably screaming a huge string of curses at me for getting you excited I updated, just to find out it's a note. I added a few characters to the story and I thought you should know.

Anyway, I decided for a guy that tries to get Misty. But stops when he finds out that his best friend likes her, ladies and gentle men: Tracey Sketchit!

Lyra is no more a threat to Oldrival shipping, but is listed a friend. Actually, their all friends, well mostly. New threat, Yellow Sunne.

So, I guess if you want the enemy category:

Ursula

Brianna

Rose (OC)

Natalie (OC)

Natasha (OC)

Harry (OC)

Rocky (OC)

PS. If you want a pre view of Chapter 4, check out my profile. :D. See you October!


	5. Peak to the Past

Crystal Academy

Me: Hi! Sorry, but I just don't have enough patience to wait until October, soooo the adventure genre will have to wait. I guess I'll get started.

Chapter 4: Tales of the Past.

" So this is how it started"

_" Young princess, the time is about is almost here" a pink shadow said__  
__"W-w-what time?" a 5 year old blunette asked. She had gone to sleep, but this was not the kind of dream she expected.__  
__"Your Highness, please do not ever take this off" the shadow said, handing her a necklace that had a bluish pink gem with a silver chain. The necklace was so light, she didn't feel it.__  
__"It's pretty, but mommy told me never to take things from strangers." the blunette replied innocently. The figure chuckled lightly.__  
__" Itisyours. Young princess, your world is in danger. The bad times are closing in. Princess Dawn, something very bad is about to happen. This necklace will keep you forever safe. You are one of the Chosen Ones, we cannot have anything ever harm you." a blue shadow said.__  
__" But I'm just a little girl! How can do anything"__  
__" You are special. Think about yourself, try things, you will find out more. You need to take chances."__  
__"But..."__  
__" Everyone here is in great danger. Go, run, protect yourself. When you grow up your past may haunt you, but never give up. For now, a few things depend on you, but in a matter of some years, the entire world will depend you. You cannot fail them. I must go now. Remember, young princess, no rainbow can come without a storm!"_

_5 year old Dawn Berlitz sat up in her bed panting. She remembered every detail of that dream. It felt so, so real. She put her hand to her heart but it rubbed against something. Dawn found the necklace was still there.__  
__" It was just a dream, just a dream. I know! I'll get some air. That's what mommy and daddy always do"_

_Around 15 minutes later, in a forest near Lake Verity_

_"Paulie?"__  
__"Dawn?" The blunette got super excited at the sight of her best friend. Most people said that they were so different, but she didn't care.__  
__"What are you doing here Paulie?"__  
__"That's what I was gonna ask you"__  
__"But I asked first!"__  
__"Did not"__  
__"Did too"__  
__"Did not"__  
__"Did too"__  
__"Did not"__  
__"Did too"__  
__"Did not"__  
__"Did too"__  
__"Did not"__  
__"DID NOT!"__  
__"DID TOO!"__  
__"See. You just said did too"__  
__"Paulie, you know I hate it when you do that."__  
__"Exactly!"_

"Okay! I actually had a weird dream"

"Really? Me too"

"Let's walk"

**** elsewhere, in the forest *****

A figure, no more than 17, wearing a cloak with a hood walked briskly across the forest. She did not know why, but she had the urge to go deep into this forest. She avoided as many wild pokemon as she could, for she had no pokemon. Walking further and further she bumped into another figure.

She noticed that he was also wearing a hooded cloak, but she could see crimson eyes glaring at her. "Who do you think you are?" a rough voice growled.

"Who I am." She simply stated.

"Don't test my patience"

"From the looks of it you don't have any"

"You asked for it!"He drew a sword from his belt, but before he could do anything she sliced a few cuts onto his chest. They weren't deep but weren't too minor either. He fell back and his hood came off, revealing long white-grey hair. "Now, now, stay patient and let me heal your wounds."

"Is that what you do, go around healing enemy's wounds"

"Do you want me to heal you or not?"

"I do but once you heal me, I might even attack you."

"Oh! But you won't," she said pulling down her hood. Her hair was a pale blonde, with dark purple ends, and had bright pink eyes. She smiled "you won't"

"Stupid feminine charm! So anyway, what's your name? She paled a bit and bit her lip."Maybe if you tell me yours" she replied and started working on his wounds. She traced a finger over them and they slowly started to heal. She didn't know why but she felt head over heels for him as soon as she saw his face.

"Hmm, if I tell you, you'll probably kill me" he felt the same way towards her. He was amazed by how strong she was.

"Naah, fire away"

"Darkrai" She froze but quickly recovered.

"Cresselia" They paused as crimson met pink, and stayed for a while. Cresselia broke the trance and started humming.

"You sing?"

"Yes." At that she started singing, and as she did a lot of pokemon gathered around her. A few Growlithes and Litleos started fires, Kricketots sang, Starlys chirped, and a lot of pokemon were dancing. It was a beautiful scene. Darkrai mustered up the courage and walked over to her. He held out his hand and said "May I have this dance?" Cresselia giggled and gladly accepted. The two danced without music in the dark. Darkrai led her to the lake. "It has been a wonderful evening" he smiled. Cresselia smiled back and they both leaned in, when a portal opened up.

Giratina and Arceus stormed in. "Darkrai! What is the meaning of this?" arceus boomed.

"The prince of darkness, the princess of the light! How could you do such a thing?!" Giratina said, glaring at them.

"What's wrong with falling in love?" the princess demanded.

"Your Highness! You know it is wrong to love the prince of eternal darkness! He is your sworn enemy!"

"I won't leave him!"

"Neither will I!" Darkrai said.

Arceus sighed. "You leave me with no choice." He stared chanting something and at once the other three legendaries panicked. This was a curse that would keep them both on the other side of the universe. It was very ancient, and no one knew how to break the curse. Right before the spell hit him, Darkrai shouted a curse of his own" WRONG LOVE! Forbidden love! Doubted love will be the only breaking of this curse! If, in a decade, this curse is not broken, YOUR WORLD WILL CRUMBLE! THE WORRLD WILL BE NO MORE!" Arceus wanted to stop the spell but it was too late both spells had been cast and then all of a sudden...

**Back to Dawn and Paul**

BOOM!

A huge explosion was in front of us like it was a big bang or something. There was smoke everywhere! Oh no! I'm gonna die! Why? But I don't feel anything! When some of the smoke cleared I saw a barrier around me and Paul. So this is the thing the person in my dream was talking about. I told Paul and it turns out he had the same dream!"Dawn, I'm gonna go home now,"

"bye!"

"Bye."

Wow! Paul was sad!

When I entered twinleaf, news reporters were everywhere, everything was shattered! Houses were broken, and people were dead. NO! this can't be happening! I ran to my house and I saw my parents bodies. They weren't breathing. I burst into tears. My parents were gone! Who's gonna take care of me and where's Barry and Lucas? Barry and Lucas! No. not them too! This was too much!

"D-DeeDee? I-is that you?"two weak voices came from behind me.

"Lucas! Barry! You guys are alright!" I said, hugging my two best friends.

"Yeah. Were fine."

"But you're bleeding!"

"C'mon Deedee! Its not much!"

"I don't care! Cmon! Lets go talk to one of these nurses"

" I'm here, live at Twinleaf Town, where a huge explosion has just taken place. We don't know whether it was a bomb or an earthquake. The rescue team that was sent from Eterna City has searched the entire town, but has so far found only dead bodies. They are now- huh"

"excuse me miss, wheres the nurse?" I asked.

"oh! Come let me take you to her. I'm here with these three fortunate children who survived." And she kept on talking.

*5 years later*

I'm 10 years old now. Barry, Lucas, and I went different ways. I lived with a very kind lady, her name was Johanna, but I called her mom. I lived in Sandgem back then. I found out I had psychic powers. I train every once in a while and tomorrow I leave for my journey.

*3 years later*

I'm 13 now. I went on my journey and I met a girl named May. May and I stayed in touch over the years and we were best friends along with 2 other girls, Misty and Leaf. One day we were running races at Misty's house. We were all panting, hands on our knees and then I saw them. All three of them were wearing necklaces just like mine, but theirs were a different color. Misty's was blue, and it looked like the ocean. May's was reddish orange, like fire, and Leaf's was green and a little dark brown. I realized that they were also power necklaces. I decided to tell them about the dream.

"umm, guys"

"what's up Dawn?" Misty asked, draining a water bottle.

"Well, umm, remember the night Twinleaf got destroyed?"

"Yeah, how did you survive?" May asked.

"Well, I had this dream and some pink and blue figures gave me this," she pointed to her necklace" and they said something's gonna go wrong. I freaked out so I went to lake Verity. Then all of a sudden everything exploded. Then I found out, I'm psychic."

"I had that dream too," May admitted."I can understand and communicate with animals."

"Me too, but I control the earth" Leaf confessed.

"Well, I control electricity" Misty sighed.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that we are the chosen ones." Leaf said.

"umm, as far as I remember my journey, Ash was the chosen one." Misty argued.

"Maybe, we were all destined to meet Ash, the way we met each other. I mean, I wouldn't have gone to the Wallace cup and met May." I replied.

"I wouldn't have met Misty at all"

"I wouldn't have gone to Pallet and met Leaf."

"So it basically was fate"

"but I wonder what we're chosen for."

"For some odd reason, I think we're about to find out soon."

***2 years later*** (again?)

"so we're all leaving." May sighed as a tear slid down her cheek. We were all leaving for high school in 2 days.

"I'll miss you guys way too much" Leaf said in a hoarse voice.

"I am still definitely calling you guys everyday"

"Dawn, you will still tell me what to wear."

"we'll video chat all the time"

"why do you think they made stuff like skype, facebook, whatsapp?"

"I will send you pictures of every special thing that happens!"

"we'll meet every summer"

"it doesn't help that mom is engaged." I sighed

"WHAT?!" the 3 of them shouted at my face.

"oh! I forgot to tell you. Mom's engaged to my childhood friend Barry's dad."

"Well don't forget me," Misty said sticking her hand out.

"Never!" May put her hand on top.

"Agreed!" Leaf smiled and put her hand.

"Always!" I put my hand on top.

"BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" we all shouted and hugged each other. I'm gonna miss them a lot. New moon high, here I come!

I hope you guys like it. Please review and I'll try to update sooner. I have a few questions.

1. Leaf's old best friends. Can you guess who.

2. theres gonna be a party/ celebration/ dance in the next few chapters. Who do you think will host them.

3. an old enemy returns. Who do u think it is.

Check out my other story for Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z. Worst Summer Ever (I think not) and coming soon, Alone.

Dawn: Again, review please.

Leaf: Yup just type in something and hit that button down there!

Misty: Thanks!

May: Sayonara!


	6. The Fun Begins!

Crystal Academy

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!

SO srry for the long wait.

Without further ado;

PS I edited the last one, minor detail, Barry is her best friend, not step brother

**Chapter: 4**

**The Week Before School**

_**May's POV**_

_Starting of a new year with a familiar face in a new place is always a good thing, but when that familiar face belongs to your best friend that you thought you would never see again is well... AWESOME! This was my case. I, May Maple, had to split up with my best friends, all because we were all going off to another region for high school. Boarding, may I add. When I spotted my best friend Leaf, walking around the school, it was like I just won the Olympics. Crystal academy had asked students to reach school, maybe one week prior to classes, but you had to be at the school 3 days before they started. I wanted to get used to the school early so I came one week before. Turns Leaf had the same idea. _

_I was wearing a red t shirt, skinny jeans, red converse. Nothing special. Leaf was what most people would call a slut. But she never cheats, and just cause she likes short shorts.I don't know, but maybe her past has something to do with it. We all have a history. Back on topic though, Leaf was wearing an extremely poofy shirt with a green rope-ish thingy around her waist, grey booty shorts with lime green rhine stones bordering them, neon green( is that even a colour?!) high top converse. We have a CRAZE for converse. _

_Back on topic of the school, I wonder what kind of breakfast they serve? Hotdogs and ice cream for lunch? YUM! "May. May? Maaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Leaf shouted__  
__"Huh? What?"__  
__"Look there" Its pretty empty today. I could make out three figures._

_"You thinks its…."_

_"B-b-but that's impossible!" what we were looking at were three figures, girls I think. One with blue hair, one with bright orange hair, and one with bright red hair._

_"Who else has hair like that!"_

_"I dunno, you wanna go see"_

_"'k!"_

_We ran over to the three girls, and when they turned around we all gasped, except for the red head._

_"Dawn, Misty/ Leaf, May!" we shouted. _

_"Oh wow!" Dawn squealed. "umm, yeah before I forget, guys this is-"_

_"Zoey, right?" I asked_

_"Yeah how'd ya know?"_

_"Oh, Dawns told us about you, May by the way."_

_"Leaf"_

_"Ah! I see Dawn has found replacements," she chuckled._

_"No! it's not like that, well-"_

_"Geez Dawn! I was just kidding! I hope I didn't offend you guys?" she turned to us._

_"Not at all," Leaf smiled._

_"So, what do we do now_?" Misty asked.

"Oh! We choose our rooms."

"We get to CHOOSE!" I asked.

"Well, only till school starts, then they assign everything, 4 people per room, except of the Pearlmond room, that can have eight people, but it is locked. Ya know, legend has it that the Pearlmond room was once lined with pearls and diamonds where it got its name. it's also said that the chosen ones have always been put in there, from generation, to generation,"

Well, that's nice! But we have a problem.

"But we're five people"

"Oh! That's ok. I have some other friends and don't want to intrude you guys," Zoey smiled.

"But, you really don't mind,"

"Oh no! not at all"

"Thanks Zoey!"

We smiled and parted ways. We settled in to our dorm. It was like a four room apartment. It had a kitchen and bathrooms attached to the rooms. We had a lot of fun for three days. On the third day there was more excitement.

Dawn's POV

We had SO much fun! Then all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Misty went to get it but we all followed her.

An dark skinned girl with hair darker than mine was there. Her hair was straight and reached her knees. She was wearing a yellow tank top, a light pink mini skirt, white knee tights and yellow-ish sandals. There was a blonde beside her. The blonde's hair went to her shoulders, she wore a white t shirt, orange shorts, tennis shoes. To her other side was a brown haired girl, whose hair was also to her knees. She wore a white tank top, denim shorts, black vest.

The first girl seemed awfully familiar. Then it clicked. It was Iris! She was with Ash when I met them in Unova.

"Dawn!"

So she remembers too!

"Hi Iris! Long time no see! Guys, this is Iris. She-"

"Wait, lemme guess. She travelled with Ash" Misty spoke up.

"So you guys know Ash as well?" the blonde girl asked. "my name's Bianca, I was one of Ash's rivals."

"Ash sure has a lot of rivals," May sweat dropped.

"Well anyways, I'm sure you're not here to talk about Ash," Leaf grinned.

"Right! Back on topic. Well, every year at the beginning, the popular kids host a party. This year, we got the chance. It's gonna happen tomorrow" the brunette smiled.

"Hey, um, I don't mean to be rude, but what's your name," May spoke up.

"Hilda," she smiled. I know Iris, and Bianca and Hilda seem really nice.

"So, there's gonna be a speech from Professor Oak, then the party, then three days later, school starts,"

That's cool.

"So I guess we'll be seeing you!" Bianca smiled.

"Oh! And by the way, dress code: formal" they waved as they left. Silence. Man how much I hate that silence! I wish someone would break it already. And poof! My wish came true!

"Umm, guys, I didn't pack anything formal," Misty sighed.

"Me neither," the other two relied in unison. I smiled.

"See guys! I told you we would need dresses, but you guys refused to pack any!" I said, still smiling.

"Why are you so happy about that?" May questioned.

"Duh! You really think I would just leave you to not pack!"

"Thank God for Dawn's over obsesiveness for fashion," Leaf smiled. Iris and stuff came at around 8, so we spent some time talking about what we would wear, had dinner provided by the school, watched a movie and eventually fell asleep.

Leaf's POV

The scent of May's cooking filled the air when I woke up. Misty, Dawn, and May's voices could be heard. I rubbed my eyes and made my way over to the kitchen.

"'Mornin guys! What's cookin'?"

"French toast!" Misty said. She loves French toast, I prefer pancakes though.

"What time is it?"

"9:00 am"

"When's the speech?"

"1:00 pm. Gosh May! You're sure forgetful!"

"Sorry" she smiled sheepishly.

We explored the school, and came back to our dorm, changed for the speech.

May was wearing a denim skirt, red crop top with a white heart, tennis shoes.

Misty was wearing a blue tank top, denim capris, blue running shoes.

Dawn was wearing a pink thigh long shirt with tiny orange hearts here and there, white mid thigh shorts, pink flats.

I was wearing a green strapless top that was kind of frilled and reached mid thigh, black denim shorts.

We reached the auditorium and sat in the front row. After ten minutes, Professor Oak came.

"Good afternoon freshmen of Crystal Academy,"

Polite applause.

"I am sure you all know why you are here. Crystal Academy is for the best, we teach you not only in your studies, but also how you will be living in the future. We have provided fully furnished apartments instead of single dormitories this year. We want you to learn to co operate with others as well as take responsibility for your own future….."

**XXXXXX 3 HOURS LATER XXXXXX**

"… you may now proceed to the party being held by Ms. Iris Drang. Thank you,"

We rushed out of the auditorium. 1 hour to get ready. Dawn pulled out all of our dresses/shoes/accessories.

Mine was a bright green sparkled dress that hugged my body and curves until my waist and was layered out till my knees, each layer got darker until the bottom was dark green, transparent greenish heeled sandals with open toes. My hair had a green bow and was left out in its waves. I was wearing green dangling earrings with bright green star at the end and my power necklace.

Misty had a spaghetti strapped blue dress that matched perfectly with her cerulean eyes. Unlike mine, it had a white top, dark blue silk ribbon at her waist, cerulean layered bottom, silver flats. Her hair was straightened, and looked like it had been dip dyed in blue glitter, which was of course Dawn's work. She wore blue hooped earings and her power necklace.

May's dress was a one sleeve. The top was black with a red rose on the side of sleeve on the shoulders, red bottom that reached her knees. She was wearing red strappy heels. Her hair had a streak which she changed every day. Today it was red. She wore dangling ruby earrings and her power necklace.

Dawn's dress had no sleeves, but there was a strap that went from the middle, around the neck, then joins where it started. The strap was a very light pink- almost white- connected to a pink diamond. The top part was the same color as the strap. Her ruffles were like mine, they started pink and ended hot pink. She wore high topped hot pink high heels with open toes. Her hair was curled on the bottom. She wore pink dangling hearts and her power necklace.

We started off to the HUGE gym. We entered and the lights were dim and it added an amazing party feeling. We were dancing and we saw Iris walk up to us.

"So glad you guys could make it!" she shouted over the music.

"Wouldn't miss it," Misty piped up.

"It's really great!" I chimed in. I liked her outfit. A yellow spaghetti strap that came to her knees, with pink outline and a white ribbon on the waist, shoes like Dawn, but were light pink.

"There's someone I want you to meet. This is my boyfriend, Trip."

Said guy wasn't so bad. He had greenish hair, wore a grey button down, and black jeans. We smiled at him. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Well, I'll see you later" she waved and walked off with Trip.

**Normal POV**

A certain blonde in a yellow body tight dress that reached her knees and had gold ruffles watched a brunette in a green dress.

"Red, I'm seriously thinking it's her," she stated to a black haired boy wearing a red dress shirt and black skinny jeans, whose name was Red.

"C'mon Yellow, how can you tell?"

"The dress is green, knowing her, she never wears any other color, long wavy brunette hair, the way she dances, Red, I'm positive,"

The crowd was massive and the four girls had been separated. Yellow walked over to Leaf,

"Yo Leaf! That you?" the brunette turned and let out a cry.

"Yellow! OMG! I missed you!"

"See, Red!"

"Red?! He's here too?!"

"Hey Leaf! Long time no see, huh?" Red asked smiling.

"Wow it feels so good to see you in person again!" Leaf smiled.

The three of them started talking and catching up on old times.

…..somewhere else….

"Hmmm, where could they be," Misty muttered as she looked for her lost friends. She noticed Bianca and Hilda walk up to her. Bianca was wearing an orange knee length sparkled dress.

Hilda wore the same, except hers was white.

"Hi, Misty!" Bianca waved. She waved back.

"We want you to meet our friends," Hilda gestured to the boys standing with them. One had a black dress shirt and skinny jeans with brown hair. The other had had black hair, white dress shirt, black pants.

"This is Cheren," she gestured to the black haired boy,

"and this is Hilbert,"

"Pleasure to meet you,"

"Hey!"

"I'm Misty,"

(A/N: Cheren is the one from B/W 2, and I recreated Bianca)

After talking for a bit the four walked away and Misty continued her search.

"Ouch!"

Misty bumped into a girl with greenish dark blue hair.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl said, apologizing.

"It's ok, I'm the one who should apologize,"

"My name's Kris,"

"I'm Misty. So Kris, trainer, coordinator, or breeder?"

"Trainer, you?"

"Me too. What were you doing," Misty asked a the two girls began to walk.

"I was going to get a drink," she replied gesturing toward the punch.

"So have you by any chance seen a blunette, or two brunettes?"

"Well, no, sorry,"

"Hmm, 'k"

"My friends will probably be searching for me. Can I go, I mean like, I don't want to be rude but-"

"Nah! It's ok! Go on! I'll see you at school!"

"It was nice meeting you!"

"You too," and with that, Kris walked away.

…..with Dawn…

"may! Misty! Leaf!" she shouted for at least the 17th time. She sighed.

She walked to the refreshments table. She grabbed a choco milkshake, she was sure that it wasn't spiked. And it wasn't. She thought of where her friends would be.

"Dawn!" she snapped her eyes open, looking for the source of the voice. She saw Zoey standing and waving her over. She was standing with three other people whom she couldn't identify.

She smiled when she saw her, and walked up to them.

"Hey, Zoey!"

"Hey Dawn!"

"DeeDee?" a dark brown haired boy asked. He was wearing a green shirt, and brown pants.

" Kenny! Oh my gosh! It's been way too long!"

"Good to see you too, DeeDee,"

Dawn smiled and laughed of the nickname.

"Hi Dawn," a shy voice came.

"Hi Lyra! OMG, it's like everyone I know goes here. First Misty and Zoey, then Leaf and May, and THEN Lyra and Kenny, wow!"

"See you're still the same DeeDee," Kenny commented.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Dawn said, playfully punching his arm.

****************May***************************

"Uggggh! This is why I hate going to these crowded parties, it's always so- oh great! Now I'm beginning to sound like Misty," the brunette wearing a red dress muttered.

"Excuse me, you seem like you're lost, can I help you?"

May turned around to reply to whoever was talking to her."Yes, actually, I was wonder-" she was cut off by the other person.

"Wait a minute, I think I know you," the girl continued.

"You do?"

"Yes, I remember now! You were that May girl who was traveling with my challenger, what's his name again, that kid from Pallet? Ash! Yeah, you traveled with Ash,"

May sweat-dropped, it was like everyone knew her because of Ash. She looked at the girl.

She had fiery red hair, literally like fire. She was wearing a black strapless knee length dress, and black stiletto high heels. She looked much older than me, maybe a junior or a senior. She looked somewhat familiar.

"Does the name Flannery ring a bell?"

Oh! Right! The gym leader!

"Yeah! I remember now! But hey, if you don't mind, how come you're in school?"

She grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Aah, well, you see, umm, remember when you came to the gym, and I wasn't exactly the best gym leader, so I was sent here, to, well, perfect my skills. I'mma graduate this year," she finished, with a fist pump in the air.

"Oh! That's nice!"

"I want you to meet my friends,"

The two of them walked toward, wherever Flannery was taking them.

They saw two people, and Flannery gestured towards them, making clear that they were her friends.

"So, are they both your age?"

"Yep,"

"Janine! Roxie!" the red head waved like crazy. She finally caught the attention of the two talking seniors.

The purple haired girl, Janine, had her hair straightened and it reached her mid back. She wore a dress like Flannery, instead it was violet.

The girl with white hair, whom May took to be Roxie, was also wearing something similar to the other two, but instead it was blue and purple.

(This is just like the others, meet, talk, say you need to go find your friends).

After a while, the four girls bumped into each other.

At the same time they all cried, "Guys! Guess what!"

"You first,"

"No, May first,"

"Dawn should be first,"

"Misty!"

"Fine I'll go first,"

Just as Misty opened her mouth, the door opened to reveal four guys. And it was all silent.

Four guys who had a reputation at school.

Four guys who were very familiar to the girls.

Four guys, green headed, brunette, black haired, and plum haired.

Those four guys, whom the girls all knew a little too well.

…

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**Four guesses to who the guys were. Answer. Obvious, really. I mean who COULDN'T know? Said in the summary, first chapter, I basically gave it away from the last four sentences. Man! What is it with the number 4. Ok, mow this, to the still oh so clueless, is a hint. Which was also mentioned just above. **

**First of all, the hair colors! You are extremely dense if you don't figure it out! GREEN AND PURPLE! Who has those hair colors? Please, no idiot say Koga. Ok I want the answer in the reviews please. **

**For those of you who don't know,**

**Janine is Koga's daughter, she takes the 5th gym leader position in HG/SS.**

**Roxie is the 2nd gym leader in B/W 2.**

**Lyra, is commonly known as Crystal, so she isn't an OC.**

**Neither is Kris. She is known as, well, I dunno, the female player in Gold/Silver.**

**Ethan is Gold.**

**For those of you who don't watch the anime,**

**Zoey is Dawn's best friend, and so is Kenny. Hugh, Nate, Rosa, Calum and so-on will make appearances in probably the next chapter.**

**I'm really counting on you to review! So please, REVIEW! **

_**Krisstal, out! **_


End file.
